Civilization Roleplay 1
Finn168719Finnittania starts in the southeast of the british isles *It's 5000 BC *3:31User909The Gurds inhabit Anatolia *3:32Finn168719The Finnittanians started building villages in the east of England *3:32ADgeeLol *3:32User909The Gurds build some villages and start some farms *Puralleo has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *3:33ADgeeThe AR members starts buidling small villages on the center of England *3:33HiddenlichI will be in the Greek City-States, I guess *3:33ADgeeThey succed *3:33Finn168719As the Finnittanians are Finnlings and Animens *3:34ADgeeThe ARists (the name for some of the AR Members) *3:34Finn168719Animens started a farm near the villages *3:34User909The Gurds are warned by an angel that an evil tribe would invade Anatolia and try to conquer it *3:35HiddenlichThe Aohippa try to take over Myeamia (In place of Sparta) (Roll) *3:35Finn168719Finnlings started building the stronghold near the village *3:35PuralleoActually, Random Wiki Chat. Zalleo's Stuff Chat Is weird. For some reason. *3:36ADgeeThe ARists started building differents types of farm,and then they build a wall surrounding the villages.It resembled the entrace to a kingdom *3:36PuralleoBAI *Puralleo has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *3:36ADgeeThe ARists started farmign *Puralleo has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *3:37Puralleohttp://puralleo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat *Freegee has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *3:37HiddenlichPuralleo, either stay or leave *3:37Finn1687196 Aohippa successfully takes over Myeamia but accidentally destroyed most of the resources *3:37HiddenlichDon't just leave and come back few seconds later * *A few *3:38PuralleoMe spectate now. *3:38User909The Gurds name their land Gurdstan and build a palace to establish their capital: Gurdheim *3:38HiddenlichEven though the Aohippa have gained more territory, their lack of a food source will scar their civilization *3:39ADgeeThe ARists started building some shops out of wooden planks *Freegee has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *3:39ADgeeThe shops were those types : Food Shop,Weapon Shop,Tool Shop and Potion Shop *3:39TheMoarKrabsSquirrelk *3:39Finn168719Finnittanians (Animens and Finnlings) names their land the United Kingdom of Finnittania and started working on a palace *3:40HiddenlichThey establish Myeamia as the Aohippan capital and try to conquer Olympus to the north west (Roll) *3:40ADgeeThe ARists named their villages Awesominia *3:40Finn168719Finnlings had finished building the Fortress and names it Bartwood *3:40User909Desert Orcs start appearing in Anatolia. They prove to be quite a nuisance. Gurdstan starts developing metallurgy to counter this *3:41Hiddenlich *Let me know if anyone needs a roll *3:41Puralleop *3:41Finn168719Jacobites started appearing in the shores of Southern England *3:42User909@Hiddenlich 6 The Aohippan successfuly conquers Olympus, but Olympus was swarmed with monsters. *3:42Puralleou *3:42ADgeeThe ARists started building bigger structures *3:42HiddenlichThe Aohippa attempt to fight off the monsters (Roll) *3:42Puralleog *3:43User9091 Aohippa is defeated and Olympus is conquered by the monsters *Gurdstan starts building walls around Gurdheim and trains archers *3:44Finn168719The Jacobites became a huge nuisance to the Finns. Finnittania started developing metallurgy *3:44TheMoarKrabsSquirrel. *3:44Puralleos *3:44ADgeeThe ARists make their flag identical to the AR and they hang it on the highest building *3:44HiddenlichThe Aohippa retreat to their capital of Myeamia *3:44PuralleoPugalleo! *3:45User909Gurdstan sends a squad of forty men outside to fight the nearby Desert Orc camp (roll) *3:45Finn168719A palace was created near the river where the village is, turning the village into a capital city called Finntonia *3:45HiddenlichOn it *4: The Desert Orcs are successfully attacked, and are in lower numbers. *3:46Finn168719The Finns started building a wall around the capital city *3:46HiddenlichTheir settlement remains *3:46Finn168719The Jacobites attempts to attack Gurdstan (roll) *3:46HiddenlichIn fear of monsters coming from Olympus, the Aohippa build walls made out of stone *I will roll again *3:47User909Aren't the Jacobites in Southern England? *3:47ADgeeThe ARists make a huge castle for Awesominia and then they send miners for treasures *3:47Puralleowhat do you mean by roll? *3:47User909How come they appeared in Asia? *3:47HiddenlichRoll a dice *3:47Finn168719They are spotted in France, and near Gurdstan *3:47Puralleok *3:48Finn168719As it was unsual *3:48PuralleoWho is not in this Rp and just spectating? *3:48ADgeeThe miners were strangely lost *3:48Hiddenlich1: The Jacobites completely fail, and a captured Jacobite reveals the location of their settlement in France to the Gurds *3:49Finn168719Finnittanians started training warriors and knights to rid the Jacobites off from England *(roll) *3:49ADgeeNews are heard of ARist miners being lost *3:49Finn168719warriors and archers* *3:49HiddenlichHowever, as the Aohippa are building the stone walls, barbarians try taking their homeland of Arges to the north east (Roll) *3:49Puralleo6 *3:49Finn168719I will roll *3:49Puralleo6!!! *3:50User9096 The Finnitanians successfuly train the warriors. However, they waste a lot of resources by doing so and are now in the brink of famine. *3:50Puralleo *3:50Finn1687195 Aohippians succesfully ward off the barbarians without losing troopers *3:50Puralleo No 6. *3:51ADgeeThe news of the lost miners arrive all around England (roll) *3:51Puralleo1\ *3:51TheMoarKrabsSquirrelI don't know where to start on here, so I'm kinda spectating *3:51User909Some Jacobites try to invade Finnitania (roll) *3:51PuralleoJOIN ME TMKS *3:51ADgee1 They fall *fail* *3:51Hiddenlich1: Complete failure 2: Failure 3: Hit and miss (50/50) 4: Victory 5: The best possible outcome 6: Overshot *3:52Finn1687191 The Jacobites failed to invade Finnittania, wasting all their resources, causing them to be on Famine *3:52ADgeeThe news arrive at the Finnitanians *(roll) *3:52Puralleo21 *3:52ADgee._______. *3:53User909Gurdstan builds one more city *3:53HiddenlichThe Aohippa complete their stone walls, but now a religious reformation is threatening to split Umanism into two separate denominations. High priests try sorting out the issue with the reformists (Roll) *3:53Finn168719Finnittanians attempted to kill the Jacobites in the south of England (roll) *3:53PuralleoHiddenlich earns a 30 sided die *3:53ADgee5 They succed *EPIC-WIN *3:54Finn168719Keep ignoring Puralleo *3:54Hiddenlich *Which one AD *3:54Finn168719I will roll *3:54ADgee *What do you mean,Lich *3:54HiddenlichWhich situation did you roll for? *3:54Finn168719I will roll Lich *3:54ADgeeThe Finnitanians trying to kill the Jacobites *@Lich *3:55HiddenlichOkay *3:55User909Gurdstan discovers the secrets of iron and starts upgrading its military *3:56Finn1687196 High Priests successfully prevented to split Umanism into two seperate denominations, but the reformists were executed *3:56ADgeeThe ARists start searching for the lost miners,they see a mine called Cursed Mines. CLOSED.The entrace was sealed with wooden planks (roll) *3:57HiddenlichI will roll *3:57ADgeeok *? They try to break the planks *3:57Hiddenlich2: The miners are unable to enter the mine, because the wooden planks do not budge a bit. *3:58ADgeeThey pick up a hammer and started hitting the planks with it *3:58Finn168719Finnittanians had discovered math, causing them to search for more ideas *3:59User909Gurdstan starts studying engineering so they can make a good drawbridge *3:59Finn168719The reasons why the Jacobites are in far places because they have a portal in one of their cities *4:00ADgeeOne of the ARists became a biologist,other became an archeologist and other became a good experienced builde *builder *4:00HiddenlichAohippa discovers the secrets to bronze weaponry from the Myeamian libraries of the elders, but are unable to make bronze due to the lack of tools. They try trading with Mycenae for these tools (Roll) *4:00Finn168719I will roll *4:01User909News of the Ottoman Empire starts spreading all over the Asia and Europe *4:01Finn1687191 Aohippians are being scammed by Mycenaen traders *Finnittanian villages became cities and walls are built around it *4:02HiddenlichWith the lack of tools, and the lack of good trades, the Aohippa try to at least get a better source of copper. However, the only mine is in Olympus, which is home to monsters. Aohippa tries once again to take them over. (Roll) *4:02Finn168719Finnittanians attempted to raid the Jacobite villages in southern England (roll) *4:02HiddenlichI will roll for you, Finn *4:02Finn168719I will roll *just for you *4:03Hiddenlich5: They are able to successfully raid the Jacobites, gain more citizens under Finnitania's rule, and more villages *4:04Finn1687193 Aohippa takes over the quarter of greece *4:04Hiddenlich *You mean Olympus? *4:04Finn168719Oh yeah *4:04User909Gurdstan starts training an army to fight against the Ottoman Empire *4:05Finn168719Finnittanians had discovered triemes and started exploring France (roll) *4:05ADgee5 They find a lot of stuff *4:05HiddenlichAohippa, knowing about the Gurds, sends 10 missionaries down to Asia Minor to establish diplomatic relations (Roll) *4:05Finn168719Do you use a dice? *4:06User909A small, but well-armed, Ottoman legion, attacks Gurdheim. Gurdheim attempts to fight against the Ottoman legion (roll) *6 Aohippa is able to establish friendly relations with the Gurds, however, the missionaries are all killed by the Ottomans *4:07Finn1687193 Gurdheim defeated a quarter of the Ottomans but the Ottomans retreated *4:08HiddenlichAohippa tries building 3 villages to the south of Myeamia (Roll) *4:08Finn168719Finnittania had discovered Olympus, and attempts to rid the monsters off from Olympus (Roll) *4:08User909i will roll *4:08ADgeeOke *4:08User909for Lich *5 Aohippa successfuly builds the 3 villages and finds out that the land is good for farming and precious ores are buried deep in the soil. *4:09ADgeeone thing *4:10Finn168719Finnittania had developed a religion called Lord Finnism building temples in cities and villages *4:10HiddenlichSouthern Aohippa peoples try to extract these ores (Roll) *4:10User909i'll roll *4:11Finn168719I'll roll just for lich, since Finnittania attempts to exterminate the monsters from Olympus *4:11User9096 The ores are successfuly mined, however, all the miners die mysteriously after extracting the ores. They're found dead in their houses, with their spines removed *4:12Finn168719Oh wait nevermind *4:12User909Gurdstan starts worshipping Vagrur, the angel who warned them about the Ottomans, and sees the Ottoman Empire as the troops from hell. *4:13HiddenlichIn fear of demons of the Umanic religion, Southern Aohippa villages try building more walls out of stone *(Roll) *4:13User909Gurdstan builds temples to worship Vagrur, containing statues of him. The statues all describe Vagrur as a lance-wielding angel *4:13Finn168719Finnittania encounters the Aohippians and attempts to establish a diplomatic relation *4:14HiddenlichI will roll for you, Finn *4:14ADgeeThe ARists starts developing in some mechanisms to check the water and to control the rivers and lakes for water *Roll *4:14Finn168719Finnittanian builds a giant statue of Lord Finn, The statue describes him as Anime Finn wearing a black cape, without wearing a hat *4:15Hiddenlich5: Finnittania is able to establish diplomatic relations with the Aohippa peoples, and are given free copper eggs, a rich decoration of the Aohippa culture *4:15User909Gurdstan starts expanding even more and build some towns in the mountains *4:15Finn168719The Finnittanians attempted to expand to Scotland (roll) *4:15HiddenlichI will roll again *4:15Finn168719I will roll for AD *4:15Puralleo3465454564654546535436 *4:16Finn1687196 ARists successfully got water, but there is a dragon living near the river *4:16ADgeeARist #5 : Oh crud. *4:17Hiddenlich3: They are able to expand to southern Scotland, but the tribes of the north gained a bad impression on the Finnitanian people *4:18ADgeeThe ARists train some warriors so they can get rid of the dragon *4:18HiddenlichUmanism is a polytheistic religion that believes in two main gods: Ishkaba, creator of all matter, and Duryoi, creator of life *4:18ADgeeroll *2late *4:18HiddenlichI will roll *4:18ADgeeo-k *4:18User909Gurdstan declares war against the Ottoman Empire and encourages other empires to help, using a religious excuse. *4:18Finn168719Finnling warriors are now wearing Dwarven armor and weaponry, while the Animens are wearing spartan armor and weaponry (not from halo) *Finnittania upon knowing about the Ottoman Empire attempts to raid the Ottomans and kill all it's people (roll) *4:19Hiddenlich2: The ARist soldiers are trained, and attack the dragon. They fail, and anger it, so now they will have to look for a new source of water. *I will roll for you Finn *1: Finnitania fails at raiding the Ottomans, resulting in the death of all of the Finnitanian attackers. The Ottomans are now planning to conquer Finnitania *4:20ADgeeAn ARist magician prepares a potion for the swords to contain poison on the blades *They succees and they start attacking the the dragon with the poisoned swords *4:21HiddenlichAohippa sends military forces and builders to the east to build a fort in order to prevent the Ottomans from conquering the Greek City-States (Roll) *4:22User909I'll roll *4:23User9094 The fort is successfuly built, however, there are some flaws in its design. *4:23Finn168719Animens are born Resembling Lord Finn became known as the Finnkins and they are considered to be Lord Finn's descendant as their intelligence are boosted along with their combat skills *And they may be some magic *may have* *4:24User909Gurdstan learns the secrets of alchemy and starts experimenting with magic metals, powders and fluids. *Dudeguy WC has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *4:24User909hi WC *4:24Dudeguy WC *4:25Finn168719Male Finnkins are to be named Finn, while the Female Finnkins are to be named Fionna *4:25HiddenlichAohippa tries to conquer the rest of Olympus (Roll) *4:25User909i'll roll *Finn168719 has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *4:25ADgeeoh hey WC *4:26User9095 Aohippa successfuly conquers the rest of Olympus and purges anything in the vicinity that may threaten its conquest. *Finn168719 has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *4:26Finn168719Accidentally log out of chat *4:27HiddenlichAohippa names the city Durion, named after Duryoi, the goddess of life *Dudeguy WC has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *4:27Finn168719Finnittania attempts to conquer northern France (roll) *4:27HiddenlichI will roll *4:28ADgeellor lliw I *4:28Hiddenlich3: Finnitania is able to conquer the northern most part of France, but many soldiers are killed. *4:28User909Gurdstan tries to conquer the rest of Anatolia and wall it (roll) *4:28HiddenlichI will roll *4:29Finn168719Finnittania builds a city and name it Yokan as an honor to Lord Finn's wife named Lady Yoko *4:29Hiddenlich4: Success. Anatolia is completely conquered, and walled. The only problem is that the walls are thin *4:29User909Gurdstan starts a project to make the wall thicker. It may take a while... *4:30HiddenlichPause the roleplay guys. I am going to record this on WRZ *4:30Finn168719Finnittania had discovered Alchemy and started working on medieval weapons * *User909Gurdstan starts using alchemy and tries to discover new metals *4:34Finn168719A Finnkin, who killed a Yoshi Cupcrake near the village recieves the Yoshi Cupcrake's power from it's corpse, giving a Finnkin an ability to run fast *4:34ADgeeThe miners are still trying to enter the mine,after 5 hours of trials (Roll) *4:35HiddenlichAohippa tries to invade Mycenae, after many trade scams *(Roll) *I will roll for you, AD *4:35ADgeeI will roll *Epic timing *4:36HiddenlichThe miners are able to enter the mine, but discover it has been transformed into an 8-entrance maze * *That was a 6 *4:37ADgeeARist Miner #5 : Fudge. *4:37Finn168719Finnittania attempts to conquer northern Scotland (roll) *4:37HiddenlichI will roll *4:37User909Gurdstan discovers Zyrgzanium, a powerful metal made from the fusion of iron, salt, granite powder, camel blood and bronze. *4:37ADgeeGotta go,guys.Please save RP *4:38Hiddenlich4: The north has been conquered, but some Scottish tribes are not willing to assimilate into Finnitanian culture *4:38User909bye AD *4:38HiddenlichGot it AD. Bye *4:38Finn168719Should i set it on NPC mode? *4:38HiddenlichWho will roll for this now: Aohippa tries to invade Mycenae, after many trade scams *4:38Finn168719I will *ADgee has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *4:39Finn1687194 Aohippa successfully invaded Mycenae, with the loss of few troopers *4:40User909Gurdstan starts equipping its military with Zyrgzanium and does more studies in alchemy *4:42Finn168719Finnittania sends expedition ships to America (roll) *4:42HiddenlichI will roll *1: Unfortunately, the expedition ships are destroyed by ocean storms, and the survivors die of starvation and severe illness *Aohippa creates a new metal mixed with bronze, copper, and iron. They call it bopron, and share it with their allies * *The Aohippa *4:45Finn168719Finnittania started replacing standard armor and weaponry with Bopron armor and weaponry *4:45User909Gurdstan gladly accepts *And starts using it to supply soldiers lacking Zyrgzanium gear *4:46HiddenlichAohippa hunter gatherers capture animals to test a prototype projectile weapon with. (Roll) *4:46User909I'll roll *5 The weapon is a success and works better than expected *4:48Finn168719A winged large Yoshi Cupcrake wrecks havoc in Aohippa and Finnitanian soldiers are sent to defeat the winged dinosaur (roll) *4:48HiddenlichThe success of the weapon significantly decreases the estimated development stage, allowing the military to start using it *I will roll *4:49User909Gurdstan learns how to use plaster casts and how to use soap to counter infections. The population number raises sharply *4:49Hiddenlich4: The Aohippa and Finnitanian soldiers are able to defeat the winged dinosaurs, but lose a few dozen men *4:51Finn168719The winged Yoshi Cupcrake's power are being stolen by a Finnkin, granting one of them the power to use an atomic breath *TheMoarKrabsSquirrel has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *4:51HiddenlichWith the success the prototype weapon, the Aohippa wanted to test it on rapid moving prisoners with standard armor (Roll) *4:51Finn168719I will roll *4:52User909Blastpowder is discovered by the Gurd alchemists. It works exactly like gunpowder. *4:52Finn1687193 A prototype was successfully tested on rapid moving prisoners, but works differentlly *4:53Hiddenlich *What do you mean by differently? *4:53Finn168719As it does a little harm to prisoners *4:53HiddenlichAh *Got it *4:54Finn168719Finnittania sends an expedition to North America again after failure (roll) *4:55HiddenlichEven though it does low damage with a single shot, the Aohippa are confident that it's fast fire rate can prove quite effective against a target if multiple rounds are used *I will roll *4:55User909Gurdstan shares Blastpowder with Aohippa *4:56Finn168719Finnittania had discovered firepowder, as it was gunpowder but can set stuff on fire *4:56Hiddenlich2: Half way into the sea, after no sight of land for a month, the expedition fleets are forced to turn back to resupply. However, there are no deaths *Aohippa gladly accepts *4:56User909Gurdstan starts developing rudimentary mines and cannons. *4:56Finn168719Finnittania shares Firepowder with Aohippa *4:57HiddenlichAohippa gladly accepts as well *Due to the generosity of both allies, Aohippa offers plans to the prototype projectile weapon *4:57Finn168719Finnittania starts developing fire cannons *4:57User909Gurdstan discovers petroleum while mining. The strange black fluid fascinates them. *Gurdstan gladly accepts *4:57Finn168719Finnittania gladly accepts *Finnittania upon discovering Gurdstan offers alliance *4:58User909Gurdstan accepts *Gurdstan starts experimenting with petroleum *4:58HiddenlichAohippa starts experimenting with the powders, specifically it's use with the projectile weapon they recently made *4:59Finn168719Finnittania discovers a way to build wheels, causing carts to be created *4:59User909Gurdstan discovers the Greek Fire *The weapon still needs some improvements, though *5:00Finn168719Finnittania shares wheels with Aohippa and Gurdstan *5:00HiddenlichAohippa attempts to conquer the nomadic tribes of Corinth and Athens (Roll) *5:00Finn168719I will roll *2 Aohippa fails to conquer Corinth and Athens, but luckily the troopers aren't lost *Puralleo has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *5:02User909Gurdstan creates incendiary bombs and creates squads of pyromancers and demolishers, armed with common bombs and incendiary bombs *5:03Finn168719Finnittania attempts to conquer all of France where the Jacobites rule (roll) *5:03HiddenlichAohippa attempts to travel to Western India by sending expedition ships *(Roll) *I will roll for you Finn *5:03User909I will roll, Lich *5:04Hiddenlich3: Finnitania conquers all of France, but loses hundreds of troops *5:04Finn168719The Jacobites started retreating west by ships as an attempt to get to America (roll) *5:05User9096 Western India is full of the elephant men, which are big and hostile, However, there are a lot of precious resources there. The expedition returns. Alive. *5:06HiddenlichAohippa sends a small task force to conquer Italy's capital of Rome (Roll) *5:06Finn168719I will roll *5:06Hiddenlich *I will roll for you Finn *5:06Finn1687192 Aohippa fails to conquer Rome but luckily the troopers didn't die *5:07Hiddenlich3: Half of the ships escape, while the other half are captured, and executed * *And the people are executed *Aohippa tests a mobile fire powder/blast powder launcher towards a barren mountain side in Northern Greece (Roll) *5:08Finn168719Finnittania attempts to raid the nearby ottoman city (roll) *5:08User909Gurdstan creates caravans to improve trade routes. *5:08Hiddenlich *Cannon, not launcher *I will roll Finn *2: The raid is unsuccessful, with a 1/4 of the raiding force dead. The Ottomans choose not to retaliate. *5:10Finn168719Finnittania sends an Expedition ship to North America (roll) *5:11User909Gurdstan tries to conquer the Ottoman Iraq (roll) *5:11Hiddenlich@User909 I will roll for you *5:11Finn168719The Singing Plague has started in Norway, causing the infected to sing multiple musics that came from Disney *5:12Hiddenlich4: Iraq is conquered, but many soldiers die *5:13User909Due to the recent loss of soldiers, Gurdstan starts investing in healthcare and researches healing potions *5:13Finn168719Finnittania sends the researchers to assist Gurdstan *5:14User909Gurdstan accepts and the research speed doubles *5:14Finn168719The Singing Plague infected appears in one of Gurdstan's city *5:14HiddenlichAohippa sends additional troops to defend Gurdstan, to prevent an Ottoman uprising *Could someone please roll for this: Aohippa tests a mobile fire powder/blast powder cannon towards a barren mountain side in Northern Greece *5:15User909Gurdstan blames the Finnitanian researches for the infection, as they were closer to Norway, and kicks them out of Gurdstan *5:16Finn168719The singing plague started spreading to nearby countries, causing Finnittania to issue an pandemic warning *More Finnittanian cities and strongholds are being built in England and Ireland *Along in France *5:17User909Gurdstan starts killing the infected to prevent further spread. *5:18Finn168719Finnittania quarratines the infected and started researching on a cure (roll) *5:18HiddenlichI will roll *2: The infection spreads, and research is going poorly *5:18User909Gurdstan tries to find a cure (roll) *5:19Finn168719I will roll *5:19HiddenlichAohippa closes its borders to prevent infected victims from entering the country *5:19Finn1687191 The research team was murdered by infected, causing the infection to spread *5:20User909Gurdstan attempts to kill the infected and, again, discover the cure (roll) *5:20HiddenlichI will roll *5:20Finn168719Finnittania started killing the infected *5:20Hiddenlich2: The infected are killed, but the infection still spreads *A mobile fire powder/blast powder cannon is crafted by the Aohippa, allowing them to easily destroy heavy defenses and closely grouped offensive forces *5:22Finn168719Finnittania started invading Germany for resource and land (roll) *5:23User909Gurdstan closes its borders and starts thinking on a cure *5:23HiddenlichFive caravans are sent to deliver the cannon to Finnitania, Gurdstan, and three other unnamed allies *5:23User909Gurdstan accepts *5:23Finn168719Finnittania accepts *5:24HiddenlichThe caravans coming back from Finnitania and Gurdstan are blown to pieces, in fear of infection. *Aohippa sends a top secret invasion force bearing Ottoman-style armor to invade Macedonia (Roll) *5:26User909I'll roll *2 The invasion is unable to pierce through the enemies' walls. No soldiers are killed. *5:27Finn168719Finnittania had discovered electricity, distributing it to Gurdstan and Aohippa *5:27HiddenlichThe soldiers coming back from Macedonia are put in quarantine *5:27User909Gurdstan starts doing more researches on healthcare *Gurdstan also invests in alchemy even more *5:27HiddenlichThose that are not ill are taken out, but the ones that are ill are killed *5:28Finn168719Finnittania started invading ireland (roll) *5:28HiddenlichI will roll *4: Finnitania successfully captures Ireland. *5:29Finn168719Finnittania started building strongholds and cities in Ireland *5:29HiddenlichAohippa sends a legion of 1000 soldiers to capture Northern Africa (Roll) *5:29Finn168719I will roll *5:30User909Gurdstan discovers arcane magic. Such force is yet to be investigated. The Gurdish keep the arcane arts at secrecy... *5:30Finn1687191 The legion of 1000 soldiers are all killed, causing Northern Africa to retaliate *5:31HiddenlichAohippa stations another 1000 soldiers at Crete to defend from invasion (Roll) *5:31Finn168719Finnittania had discovered the magic of earth, causing landbridges to be created to connect to Ireland *5:33HiddenlichMeanwhile, Aohippa secretly researches the process of reincarnation, and transferring one's essence into living subjects *5:33User909Arcane mages are created and golems are assigned to the army. Engineering starts being mixed with arcane magic. *5:34HiddenlichAohippa tries to create peaceful relations with Saudi Arabia (Roll) *5:34User909I'll roll *6 Aohippa successfuly becomes buddies with Saudi Arabia. However, Saudi Arabia is very agressive and has a very strict religion. *5:38Finn168719a meteor crashes into northern russia, containing a disease where it turns people into zombie-like creatures *5:38HiddenlichAohippa tries to colonize Southern Africa (Roll) *5:39Finn1687194 Aohippa successfully colonize Southern Africa *5:39HiddenlichAohippa, unlike the historical Europe of reality, don't enslave the Africans of the south, but accept them as equal humans into their society. *5:40Finn168719Finnittania started invading Germany and Demark (roll) *5:40HiddenlichI will roll *5:40User909Gurdstan starts possessing basic control over the four elements with the Arcane Magic. Arcane engineering is used to build complex mechanisms. Factories that use Arcane engineering are created. *5:41Hiddenlich2: The invasion fails, and soldiers are forced to retreat. Germany and Denmark have well fortified defenses. *5:41Finn168719Finnittania attempts to send Expedition ships to America (roll) *5:41HiddenlichI will roll *6: Finnitania finally, after many years of attempts, travels to America. However, the Jacobites attack them upon stepping on land. This causes communications to be lost from the homeland. *Aohippa proposes a deal with Saudi Arabia to split up Northern Africa in half if Saudi Arabia assists Aohippa in invading it (Roll) *5:44Finn168719Finnittania sends troopers to America as an attempt to completely eradicate the Jacobite threat *I will roll *threat (roll) * *5:44HiddenlichI will roll *5:45User909Gurdstan tries to invade Ottoman Syria (roll) *5:46Finn1687194 Saudi Arabia accepts Aohippa's offer *5:46Hiddenlich2: The Jacobites, with the help of local Native American tribes, fight off the Finnitanians. All hope is not lost though, as the south isn't inhabited by humans. *I will roll, 909 *1: Gurdstan fails, and the Ottomans officially declare a holy war on the Gurds, even if it was for land. *5:48Finn168719Finnittania declares holy war on the Ottomans, thinking of the Ottomans as filthy creatures that needs to be eradicated in the name of Lord Finn *5:48User909Gurdstan asks his allies to join the war. *5:48Finn168719Finnittania proudly accepted *5:49HiddenlichAohippa joins in, but asks that Saudi Arabia goes under protection at it's northern and eastern borders. *5:49Finn168719Finnittania had invented muskets, distributing it to allies *Finnittania sends troopers to Syria, attempting to kill the Ottomans in the name of Lord Finn (roll) *5:50HiddenlichI will roll *4: The Ottoman threat in Syria is annihilated, but there is still an entire empire to worry about *Aohippa and Saudi Arabia attempt to attack Northern Africa (Roll) *5:51User909I'll roll *5:51Hiddenlich *Conquer, not attack *5:51Finn168719Finnittania attempts to colonize Syria (roll) *5:51HiddenlichI will roll on that one *2: Colonization fails, due to frequent desert storms. There are no deaths involved. *5:52User9091 The conquest is...a fail. Their soldiers are killed by wild lion men and the ships are destroyed. *5:52HiddenlichAohippa and Saudi Arabia attempt to attack the Ottomans east of Syria (Roll) *5:53User909Gurdstan sends troops to conquer Ottoman Serbia (roll) *5:53Finn168719I will roll on 909 *5:54Finn1687193 Gurdstan conquers Ottoman Serbia with the loss of multiple troopers * *Finn168719Finnittania started working on making advanced guns *5:57User909Gurdstan starts a project in Gurdheim. It is kept in secrecy... *5:57HiddenlichAohippa distributes semi-automatic no-smoke weaponry to its allies *5:58Finn168719Finnittania accepts *5:58User909Gurdstan accepts *5:58Finn168719Finnittania sends troopers to nearby Ottoman territories to conquer (roll) *5:58User909Some of the most renowned engineers of Gurdstan head to Gurdheim to work in the project. *5:58HiddenlichI will role *5: The nearby Ottoman territories are conquered, with no deaths on Finnitania's side. The people easily assimilate to Finnitanian culture *5:59Finn168719brb *I will be in chat later *6:00HiddenlichAohippa sends Ottoman dressed legions of soldiers to conquer Northern Africa (Roll) *6:00User909I'll roll *1 The conquest fails...again. Some of the soldiers come back, but they all have a dangerous infectious disease. *Finn168719 has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *6:02HiddenlichThese soldiers are quarantined, but the infection has spread to southern Aohippa. Research for a cure is started *Shedew Hegehog has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *6:03Shedew Hegehogcool cat *i found a bomb *should i eat iy *t *6:04HiddenlichAohippa attempts to conquer Italy (Roll) *6:05User9094 Italy is partialy conquered, with the death of some soldiers. *Shedew Hegehog has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *6:05User909Gurdstan sends an expedition to the Land of Israel to find out who lives there. *6:08HiddenlichAohippa begins to have a growing religious debate with Saudi Arabia. The two countries slowly begin to drift apart. *6:08User909Gurdstan tries to conquer Ottoman Palestine (roll) *6:09Hiddenlich6: The conquest is a success, but much of the population is slaughtered. *Aohippa tries to conquer Ottoman Kuwait (Roll) *6:11User9094 The conquest is a success, although some soldiers die in the process. *Gurdstan is half-way done with "Project Londis Expro", being developed in Gurdheim *6:14HiddenlichAohippa tests out prototype submachine guns on Ottoman escapees (Roll) *(Dice) *6:15User9093 The weapons have low accuracy and are able to kill few Ottomans. * *HiddenlichI am back *Thanks *The submachine guns are put back into the building stages, due to the test results *Saudi Arabia has now declared war on Umanism, and is killing Umanic Arabians *6:30User909Lesser versions of Londis Expro are made. They prove to be a good siege weapon, having an explosion radius of 50 m² per shot. *6:30HiddenlichAohippa, now seeing Saudi Arabia as a threat, tries to take over it's land (Roll) *6:30Puralleo6 *3 *7 *6:31User9091 The invasion fails and the soldiers are captured and sacrificed. Saudi Arabia retaliates *Gurdstan also declares war on Saudi Arabia and prepares to use a Lesser Londis Expro against them. *6:32HiddenlichAohippa warns the Gurds that the Ottomans may try to enlist Saudi Arabia in its holy war *6:33Puralleo *I spawn* what da heck. *6:33User909Gurdstan is aware of the risks. Gurdstan fires a Lesser Londis Expro in Saudi Arabian territory to cause fear (roll) *6:33Puralleo2 *i rolled a 2 *yay *6:34Hiddenlich2: The Saudi Arabians do not take this as a warning shot, and begin to attack Aohippa and Gurdstan *6:34User909Gurdstan sends troops to invade Saudi Arabia (roll) *6:35HiddenlichGurdstan conquers Saudi Arabia, but it's Islamic community is not accepting of the new ruling faction *6:35User909Gurdstan offers 1/3 of Saudi Arabia to Aohippa *6:36HiddenlichAohippa accepts it *6:36PuralleoPuralleo:No one's gonna ask why I'm here? *Addemup9001 has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *6:36HiddenlichAohippa tries to push Umanism on Aohippan Arabia (Roll) *6:37Puralleo5 *6:37Hiddenlich *A flying saucer flies over Puralleo *6:37User9091 It fails and a civil war breaks out *6:37PuralleoPuralleo:WHOA! *Puralleo:MAGIC FLYING SOUP! *6:38Addemup9001.... *6:38HiddenlichAohippa, tired of the fundamentalist Muslims, declares martial law, and order all forces to exterminate any Muslim on sight * *The flying saucer shines its light down on Puralleo *6:38PuralleoPuralleo:I'M FLYING! *Puralleo:WHEE!!!! *6:39Hiddenlich *Puralleo is levitated into the flying saucer, and it shoots up into the stars *Aohippa sends religious missionaries to Western India in order to spread Umanism (Roll) *6:39PuralleoPuralleo:Super Zario Galaxy Taught me i can breathe in space *4 *Puralleo:*swims in space as if in water* *6:40User9092 Everybody there thinks that Umanism is utter bollocks. Despite this, no violence breaks out. *6:41HiddenlichDue to the religious mission's failure, Aohippa tries to establish a colony instead (Roll) *6:41PuralleoRolled a 6 *YAY * *+ * *+ * * = * *6:41User909No Spamming *6:42Puralleook *6 *6:42User9096 A colony is successfuly established, but some dangerous Western Indian Sawclaw Bear are spotted in the vicinities. Bears are a never good sight... *Gurdstan discovers the secrets of pistons *6:43PuralleoPuralleo:*falls back down, in no pain whatsoever* *6:43HiddenlichThe colonists try building a wall to defend the colony (Roll) *6:43Puralleo2 *6:43Hiddenlich *Puralleo sees a stitch on his chest *6:43User9091 Some colonists are mauled by the Sawclaw Bears and the construction of the wall is abandoned. *6:45HiddenlichColonists try enlisting the help of local tribes (Roll) *6:45User909Gurdstan starts developing railroads *5 The local tribes gladly help the colonists. They are well-trained in the arts of fighting against the Sawclaw Bears. *6:48HiddenlichAohippa's aristocratic dynasty is under large pressure. It has ruled since Aohippa's dawn, and in the recent century there is a rising number of supporters for complete abolishment of the aristocracy. With the recent events in Saudi Arabia, people are becoming enraged with the government's failure to control other lands. In order to gain the people's trust again, the leader of Aohippa sends an invasion force to take Northern Africa once and for all. Even if it results in the murder of innocent northerners. (Roll) *6:51User9092 The invasion fails, as the North African people's defenses are very good. No soldiers die, however. *6:53HiddenlichA group of atheists, called the Bopron Renegade, attack the capital of Aohippa, and try taking control of the government (Roll) *6:54User9091 The atheists fail their invasion. Half of their troops are slayed in combat. *6:55HiddenlichThe Boron Renegade falls, and Aohippa stays an aristocracy *6:55User909Gurdstan creates steam-powered machines and share the piston technology to Aohippa, in order to improve trade routes * *User909Gurdstan creates a railroad Londis Expro (Long-Distance Explosive Projectile) and starts thinking on a way to take it off the rails. *6:58Finn168719Finnittania distributes guns to allied nations *6:59User909Gurdstan accepts *6:59HiddenlichAohippa accepts gladly *6:59Shedew Hegehogbrb *7:00HiddenlichMilitary run caravans are sent out to begin businesses of their own. They are like traveling marketplaces *MLG Doge has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *7:00Shedew Hegehogback *7:00Finn168719Finnittania sends troopers to conquer the Jacobites in America *7:00Shedew Hegehogmlg doge *7:00MLG DogeHai Shedew *7:00Shedew Hegehoghi *7:00MLG DogeHi Addem *Hi Finn *7:00Shedew Hegehogcan i tell u sumtin *7:00MLG DogeHI lich *7:00PuralleoYOU TOOK MY THUNDER *7:01MLG DogeYeah sure *7:01Shedew Hegehogmlg doge *7:01User909Gurdstan discovers the secrets of continuous track and creates tanks using Londis Expro. *7:01MLG Dogewhat is it? *7:01Hiddenlich3: The Jacobites are partially defeated, but Native American tribes become hostile to the Finnitanians *7:01Shedew Hegehogcool cat *7:01Finn168719Penwardian villages are spotted in South America, living in hobbit holes and hostile to the Jacobites, armed with small rifles *7:02User909Gurdstan discovers how to make ships *7:02HiddenlichAohippa's colony in Western India has assimilated to the Indian culture *7:03User909Gurdstan sends an expedition to Oceania (roll) *7:03MLG Dogeok *7:03HiddenlichMany tribes have joined it, which contributes to the change *I will roll *4: The expedition is a success. *7:04User909Some Gurdish colonies are established in Australia *7:05Finn168719Finnittania sends troopers to North America to fight off the Jacobites and Native American Tribes (excluding Penwardians as they recognize the Penwardians as the cousin species) * *HiddenlichAohippa sends explorers to China and Eastern Asia (Roll) *7:09User909I'll roll *4 Both places appear to be quite friendly, although there isn't nothing new there. *Australian Gurdstan starts expanding *7:10Finn168719Finnittanian sends soldiers to invade Germany and Norway (roll) *7:10HiddenlichI got it *2: Germany and Norway are well fortified, but no soldiers were harmed in the attack. *7:12User909Gurdstan tries to befriend Mongolia (roll) *7:12HiddenlichI got it *7:12Finn168719Finnittania started colonizing Russia (Roll) *7:13Hiddenlich4: Mongolia becomes an ally to Gurdistan *Aohippa tries to annex China peacefully (Roll) *7:14User909I'll roll *3 Aohippa annexes to China, however, India already had the plan to conquer China and gets upset. No war has been declared yet. *7:15HiddenlichI will roll for you Finn *7:16Finn168719ok *7:16Hiddenlich1: Finnitania is unable to colonize Russia, and the Russians living there retaliate *7:17Finn168719Finnittania discovers an unknown Temple in Ireland, appearing to contain 30 mummies that had bite marks in it *7:18HiddenlichAohippa tries to conquer all of India (Roll) *7:19Finn168719I will roll *7:19User909Australian Gurdstan starts developing a better version of Londis Expro. It is supossed to be able to hit targets that are 5.000 km away. However, it may take years and years of testing and many resources. *7:19Finn1687191 Aohippa fails to conquer all of India and gets invaded by Indian troopers *Finnittania asks Gurdistan if they can have the Londis Expro for military. *7:19HiddenlichAohippa requests the help of allied nations to fight off the Indian invaders *7:20Finn168719Finnittania proudly accepts and sends troopers to fight off the Indian invaders *7:20User909Gurdstan denies, as Londis Expro is very powerful. *7:22HiddenlichAohippa sends a squad of demolition troops into the heart of India to try to take over India once again. (Roll) *7:22User909I'll roll *7:23Finn168719Finnittania discovers invention, causing Televisions, vehicles, etc. to be made *7:23User9092 The squad comes back to Aohippan territory because they forgot their explosives. No one dies, it was just a waste of time. *Gurdstan creates construction vehicles. City building speed has now triplicated. *7:25Finn168719Finnittanian bomber planes were sent to India to bombard the capital (roll) *7:25HiddenlichI will roll *2: The bombing run fails, as the aircraft were shot down by Indian forces. The pilots however were able to escape to Aohippan India *7:26Finn168719Finnittania start working on a giant pilotable robot *7:26User909Gurdstan starts upgrading their golems and turns them into mechs. *7:29HiddenlichAfter centuries of research, Aohippa has discovered the first stepping stone of eternal life. This was through flash cloning organs and other body parts and cybernetic implants. **And the use of cybernetic implants *7:30Finn168719A giant pilotable robot was complete, codenamed "Finnmen" *7:30User909Gurdstan starts exploring the depths of the sea and, because of this, they develop diving suits made out of Zyrgzanium to withstands high pressure. Oxygen tanks were also used. *7:31Finn168719Finnittania started working on a nuclear bomb *7:32HiddenlichProject:Swordrise was initiated by the Aohippa government. It is currently secret. *7:32Finn168719Finnittania sends troopers, and Finnmen to conquer India (roll) *7:33User909Gurdstan finally completes Omni Londis Expro. Gurdstan starts working on a project based on Omni Londis Expro and the diving suits they created... *User909 has left the chat. *User909 has joined the chat. *7:35User909brb dinner *7:36Finn168719A large temple emerges from the ocean in the south west of Spain *User909 has left the chat. *7:37Hiddenlich6: Eastern India is conquered by Finnitania, but many innocent Indians were killed by the Finnmen *7:39Finn168719Finnittanian soldiers were sent to investigate the temple that emerged from the southwest of spain (roll) *7:39HiddenlichA group of conservatives try to overthrow Aohippa's aristocratic government (Roll) *7:40Finn1687191 A group of conservatives failed to overthrow Aohippa's artistocratic government and gets executed *7:41Hiddenlich4: The temple turns out to be an ancient human worship sight. It is unknown what kind of religion was practiced there **Site *7:43Finn168719Scientists and soldiers were sent to the temple *7:44HiddenlichAohippa attempts to explore Western North America (Roll) *7:45Finn1687191 Aohippa was attacked by Jacobites and the hostile tribals *Finnittania sent troopers to conquer the Jacobites (roll) *7:46Hiddenlich6: The Jacobites are finally conquered, but at the cost of hundreds of Finnitanian deaths Category:Civilization Roleplays Category:Unfinished Roleplays